


Parents

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kihyun has a sister, M/M, Mpreg, Twins, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I had absolutely no inspiration for the title xD





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much but, it’s a little something I came up with xD simply because it’s Kiho <3 <3

It’s been two weeks and Kihyun, is definitely missing Hoseok. Apart from working and thinking about him, there has been something else keeping him occupied. For the last few days, Kihyun has been feeling sick, it was a quiet Friday morning when he went to the doctors. It was a visit that Kihyun will never forget, instead of finding he had the flu or a stomach bug. He hears “congratulations you’re pregnant,” anything that was said after that. Became a blur Kihyun was full of mixed emotions, he barely remembered walking home.

All he did then was sit on their bed and, think about when to tell Hoseok. Of course, he’s completely aware that they haven’t talked, about having kids. They would love to have a family, of course, with all of these thoughts in mind. Kihyun decided to clean, it was around six-thirty when Hoseok called. To Kihyun's surprise he wanted to video chat, at the time he was sitting on their bed. Kihyun smiles as soon as he seen him "hi," Hoseok smiles uncontrollably "hi." Despite the happy demeanour Hoseok can tell, "what's wrong Ki" it falls quiet.

Kihyun takes a deep breath his smile changes a little, "I found out that I'm pregnant." Despite the fact that it's fallen quiet, Hoseok is speechless, but he never stops smiling. "Wow I really don't know what to say," he's not the only one. ”I know the feeling” they moved onto, talking about a few other things. "I love that Hoseok couldn't wait to tell us the news," Kihyun wasn't surprised when Hyunjung and SoJung wanted to meet up. Sitting in the cafe, of course, they were both smiling. Hyunjung leaned on the table "I don't think I've ever heard, someone so excited."

Kihyun laughed a little "I'm still getting used to finding out," SoJung hugged him a little "I can't believe you'll be a father soon." 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Hoseok comes home a couple of hours earlier than he thought, so when he arrives, Kihyun is still sound asleep. He walks in quietly it's not hard to tell that Kihyun, had become a little uncomfortable during the night. Since the blankets are around his knees, Hoseok smiles like a fool as he notices the bump. He carefully climbs on the bed laying beside him, he then gently touches Kihyun’s stomach. It’s what he wakes up to Kihyun stretches a little, before opening his eyes. It takes him a couple of minutes to adjust. To seeing his loving partner by his side, they both lay there simply looking at each other.

Smiling like fools Hoseok is the first to break the silence, “morning” it falls quiet again. Before Kihyun closes the distance to kiss him, “morning” it falls quiet but, it doesn’t matter. Hoseok caresses his bump something that Kihyun finds relaxing, of course, he knows he does have to be up soon. He smiles happily as he says; “today's the day we find out,” naturally, Hoseok is excited. Since it’s still early they simply lay in bed for a while. It’s a few minutes before eight when they’re up, and Kihyun is getting ready. By nine they’re heading to the doctors, both anxiously waiting for their turn.

It’s not long before Kihyun hears his name, they have a bit of conversation as he’s getting the gel placed on his stomach. Then it’s only a manner of minutes before, the doctor is smiling “it looks like you’re going to have twins.” They were both speechless “oh my god,” Hoseok gets a little emotional “I can’t believe it.” They find out they’ll have a boy and a girl. Of course, it’s start a debate on names, but there is still plenty of time. After the appointment is over, they slowly head down the main street. They keep the conversation simple, as they wander into a baby store.

Neither of them had realized just how big the store was, Kihyun couldn't help but smile. As he looked at the clothing he wasn't aware of what Hoseok was doing, which was taking a few pictures of Kihyun. As well as finding a few toys their twins might like, they end up buying a few things. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Kihyun is now six months along, and he’s beginning to find things a bit difficult since he’s big. Of course, Hoseok thinks he needs a bit of help around the house, but Kihyun is stubborn and insists he’s fine. Naturally, Hoseok is sceptical, and since he works a lot of time, he decided to ask Kihyun’s younger sister to help. Mihyun was more than happy to help out, so it was no surprise when she showed up with a big smile. At the time Hoseok was getting ready to leave for work, Kihyun was having trouble getting out of bed.  Mihyun was quick to surprise her brother, and help him up.

He was still a little bit stubborn about accepting help, but in the end, he did give in. "You may not accept the help but, it's going to fun big brother." Kihyun smiled a little "I know" it was quiet for a little while, it was easy to discover that he really did need a lot of help. As they sat in the lounge room Mihyun couldn't help but, smile and gently touch Kihyun's growing belly. "I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew," he knew what she would ask. "Have you thought of names yet," Kihyun smiled a little "we have come up with a few ideas."

It was quite clear he wasn't going to tell her, no matter how much Mihyun tried. It was a few minutes later both twins kicked, Kihyun winced a little "I don't mind when they kick, but sometimes it hurts." Mihyun tried to feel them kicking, but it seemed they didn't want to kick anymore. "You know, Hoseok has the same problem" it wasn't long, before they decided to watch a movie. In the end, their relationship becomes stronger.  

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Today's the day Kihyun has been in hospital since the day before, of course, he's getting over the pain. Mihyun is doing what she can to help, there have been a couple of times she’s glad Hoseok isn’t around. Since Kihyun has been ready to curse at him, for putting him in this situation. It wouldn’t be hard to know it’s only because he’s in pain, it’s around three in the afternoon when Hoseok does arrive. Giving Mihyun a break something she is grateful for, thankfully it’s not long before it’s time. At midnight the twins are born.

Kihyun is both relieved and exhausted, when he’s back in the room. He relaxes as he holds Jin-hee, while Hoseok sits in the chair beside him holding Jin-ho. It’s quiet as they get used to the fact that they are now parents, just as Hoseok is close to falling asleep. Kihyun looks at him smiling a little, “hope you like your present birthday boy.” Hoseok laughs a little he then carefully leans in, kissing his forehead “I love it.” Of course, it didn’t stay quiet for long. It was close to nine in the morning when Kihyun was discharged, slowly heading home.

Hoseok had no idea what was waiting for them, as soon as he walked through the door. He was surprised to see his parents, Kihyun's parents and a handful of their friends. All ready to celebrate his birthday, and to see the twins of course. They all had a wonderful time, talking and partying a little. As they took turns holding the twins, it wasn't hard to tell that Hoseok was the happiest person in the room. Their parents were the last to leave, wanting to help out with a few things. And while Jin-ho and Jin-hee were settled, in their bed.

Kihyun and Hoseok both decided to sleep for a little while, they weren't too surprised when that didn't last. Of course, they know there are plenty of people to help, look after the twins if they need it. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

With the twins now four the house, that used to be clean now has toys everywhere. Kihyun does his best to keep the place clean, but when you have kids, they like to make a mess. Of course, neither of them mind really. At the moment Kihyun has the mess isolated, in their bedroom as he rests for a moment on the couch. It stays quiet for a minute or two, he's not surprised when the house is filled with laughter. Jin-hee comes out running to him, a couple of minutes later. "Appa help me" he picks her up, a few seconds later Jin-ho comes running in.

Doing his best to catch his sister, it's clear they are having fun. Since Jin-ho cannot stop laughing as he climbs onto the couch, Jin-hee giggles as she moves away a little. Kihyun is used to being in the middle, of their games. It's like this for a while until Hoseok comes home, Jin-ho is the one who runs to him. "Daddy" Hoseok smiles as he picks him up, moving away from the door. He can tell that Jin-hee is content where she is, in Kihyun's arms. It's clear she's close to falling asleep, it was all quiet until they heard someone at the door.

Since Kihyun was holding their little girl, Hoseok went with the help of Jin-ho. Who wanted to open the door, his little eyes lit up when he noticed who it was. SoJung and HyunJung wanted to hold him, but he wanted SoJung “Soo” she smiled so happily. He was very happy in her arms he curled up a little, as they walked to the living room. He giggled a little Kihyun was a little surprised, to see his friends. They talked, SoJung played a few games with Jin-ho. It wasn’t hard to tell how happy he was, Jin-hee did notice who was there.

But she was fine where she was, that didn’t stop HyunJung from getting her to laugh. Jin-hee giggled and hid her face in Kihyun’s chest, every time she looked back. She would see HyunJung pulling faces, causing her to laugh louder. It wasn’t long before it was time for dinner, Kihyun decided to make something simple. With his little helper; Jin-hee. It was not unusual that she ended up snacking, on some pieces of fruit. It’s usually followed by Jin-ho wandering in for his share, smiling so proudly as he finished every bit.

It was a nice quiet evening, enjoyed by everyone. 


End file.
